fandom_of_mermaid_melodyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
This page is the Fandom Of Mermaid Melody Policy. All users must edit by these rules. Basic Rules These rules apply to most other wikis. 1. No Vandalism 2. Be sure to respect copyright 3. No harassing other users 4. Admins and staff of Wikia can make the rules official. That means anyone who is not an Admin or Staff of Wikia can't make any rules official. 5. If one of the rules is preventing you from editing then break that rule. But tell an Admin first. However this does not mean you can break language rules. What you can add on this wiki This wiki is for adding your Fanmade characters for the anime Mermaid Melody. Facts about the real anime should not be added on this wiki unless you are asking another user a question about it (for example: what is your favourite mermaid?). If you are adding a fan character that you have not created, then put a disclaimer. Usage of Language Unless you are writing a message in someone's wall, creating a blog post or using chat, you must use correct grammar, punctuation and spelling. One or two misspelled words are fine as another user could correct it for you. But an entire paragraph is unacceptable and will give you a warning or a ban (if you have been given 3 warnings.) Contractions (for example: isn't for is not) are fine however, text language (for example: c u l8r for see you later) is not allowed. Swearing is unacceptable and would lead you to a warning. Also do not be rude about other countries, races or cultures as this could offend people. Consequences If you break a rule,you will get something, in order of least serious to most serious: Cleanup Cleanups are not serious at all and it just means some user, any user comes by and corrects your mistake.You can come by and see it anytime, and you don't get notified. Anyone can give a cleanup as long as the user goes up to an admin and says that they cleaned it up. The user giving the cleanup and the admins assume you just made a little tiny mistake (nobody's perfect) and didn't mean to. Warnings A warning is pretty much just a serious message on your wall from an admin or a trusted user ( as long as that trusted user is reasonable and serious about it) trusted saying you did something bad. You still get to edit, talk with people using blog posts, message walls, chat and comments but heed the warning, or you may get another one and another, and if you don't heed that last one you could get blocked. Most admins give users three warnings before blocking, but ask particular admins you aren't sure about. Not all admins will act equal! Block A block is what happens when you have ignored 3 warnings and can last for a certain about of time. When you have been given a block you will not be able to edit anything. This means you can only read things.